


Kingdom fun

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Kingdom of Remnant humanoid, Smut, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: A/N this idea was given to me form a buddy on discord, the idea that the Kingdoms has are their own spirits and that they can turn into human form, in order to get some human cock. Also this is base of Dishwasher1910´s pic of the kingdoms of Remnants.





	Kingdom fun

In the city of Mistral, four women were standing out on the street, all dress in various clothing and looks. One of them worn a nice light blue and pink kimono that reveal her nice long legs, beside this noticeable dress was the grey cat ears poking through the woman´s grey hair, indicating that she was a faunus. Despite her hair color´s, the woman was clearly young. Next to her was a taller woman with long green hair and dress in a skimpy knight armor and normal clothes. A small crown and wine color like wreath on her head. Next to her was another woman, with white long hair and dress more normal and suited for the current climate all be it, it was the most dull looking one as it was a gray top going from shoulders to shoulders and over the woman´s breast, the rest of her clothes were white and so was her pants. The last woman was a dark skin beauty with short dark messy hair, she worn a simple brown dress with fur around her shoulders and around her wrists. Beyond that, her most noticeable features were her small tattoos around her eyes and that she was blind.

These four women sure did look a bit out of place towards the citizens of Mistrals. However if they knew that these women were the human version of the Remnants kingdom, then they would have loss their minds. Every 100 year the kingdoms spirits would go down and turn themselves into humans, for one reason only getting a few good cocks and great fucking.

“Ahaha so nice to be back in the mortal world.” Mistral said as she took in the city that the people of her kingdom had build.

“Its is but would have been better if we could have been in Vale´s city. But those damn Grimm is not really a good place to find human cocks to suck.” Mantle said.

“True true, but its nice to be in the other city´s as well. Remember when we were in Mantle after they change to Atlas, that was fun messing with you Mantle.” Vale said with a smile and giggle.

“Quiet of I will punch you, call me Atlas and I will send a few iceberg towards your kingdom. See how they like a contained size winter for months.”

“Ok ok, clam down Mantle.”

“Should´t we get going, people are staring at us.” Vacuo said gentle and quite.

“Why do you keep making you look blind.”

“People say that I look cute.”

“True but still, well at least you not dressing yourself whorish as Mistral.” Mantle said.

“Hey I am not dress whorish.” Mistral said pouting.

“You have been dress like that for eons and you said is so that you can just spread your legs so that guys can fuck you easily.” Vale said.

“Yeah and its works.”

“Whore.” All three said.

“Shut it.”

“Slut.” The three said.

Mistral pouted as the four of them headed towards the nearest club, they got to one and they could see a long line of people waiting to get in. But the kingdoms spirits did not care as they walk towards the door. When the bouncer tried to stop them, the four of them just kick the bouncer down and walk in. Only Vacuo saying sorry and letting all the other people in to the club. Once they were inside the four them split up and went on to get some good dicking.

Vacuo went to a corner were their was a lot of faunus and human talking with each other. She quickly sat down next to them and get friendly with them. Unlike her fellow sister, Vacuo didn´t mind getting to know the people that she was going to have sex with. And once she had gotten to know them a little she offer up her body to the men and women. Soon she was getting her ass fuck and spank by a horse faunus, his huge cock stretching her out and going deep. Meanwhile her pussy were getting stuff with two twin snake scale cocks, all while she was eating out a woman´s pussy. The men fucking Vacuo was amaze with just how tight and warm the woman´s holes were, and the woman could not believe how rough yet soft Vacuo´s tongue were. Every time Vacuo´s tongue hit a soft spot inside the woman´s pussy, she shiver and came a little onto the kingdom spirit.

Meanwhile Vale had gone on stage and put on a strip show for several men and futa´s, she had been pealing off her armor and clothing to the music while dancing around. Once she was naked she had spread her legs for them and were now getting fuck by a hung futa, sucking on one man´s cock and jerking off two cocks, one man and one futa´s on stage while on lookers were cheering on. 

Mantle did as she was always doing, getting the toughest guys in the place, and then proceeding to dom the shit out of them and then let them fuck her ass all in once. All while she commanded them and press her feet into their faces and use a corp to slap their faces if they were not doing as she was telling them. Currently she was having 3 cocks in her ass, who was slowly fucking her and stretching it out.

Lastly Mistral were out whoring herself like her sisters had told her and knew she would. She had gotten to were most people were and then just spread her legs for everyone and let anyone just fuck her. She was getting fuck by several men, women and futas. 5 men and futas in total were fucking her ass and pussy, stretching the two holes out and fucking her guts out. All while a woman were grinding her pussy hard against Mistral´s face, spraying her pussy juice all over the happily cat looking spirit face.

Once the party slow down and people started to leave the club, the four sister´s got up and left the place, cover in cum, pussy juice and absolutely happy. “Oh fuck that was good, I swear those cocks just get bigger and bigger with each year.” Mistral said.

“Most likely, but their is more and more men that needs a good discipline from an authority figure.” Mantle said.

“You need to calm down with that, your scaring people.” Vacuo said.

“And you can stop with the whole blindness thing, again you don´t need it.” Vale said.

“But cuteness.” Vacuo said with a puppy face, which made the other sisters melt before they all turn into spirits as the sun rose up.


End file.
